The Perfect Family
by OUATIsLife27
Summary: Regina and Emma are married with two kids. Brooklyn who is seventeen and Henry who is thirteen. They live in Storybrooke as the Mayor and Sheriff. They have the perfect marriage and the most amazing kids. Completely fluffy swan queen! Rated M, for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this idea has been rolling around in my head long before I started writing my first story but I'm not so sure how well it's going to go. I wanted to give you just a little information about this story before you start reading it. Emma and Regina are married and they still live in Storybrooke with the same jobs. Regina has a seventeen year old daughter and Emma has Henry who is thirteen. I don't think a story like this has been done and I hope I do a good job. There is no magic and there was no enchanted forest. **

* * *

"Brooklyn, get down here and eat your breakfast dear, you're going to be late for school." Regina called out to her daughter.

It was mid September and it was Brooklyn's senior year.

"I'll be down in just a minute mom!" She called out.

"Late again?" Emma asked, kissing her wife.

Emma and Regina had been married for almost 5 years. It was love at first sight and they had the perfect family. Brooklyn's father was no longer in her life, he had passed away shortly after she was born and Henry had no idea who his father is. He left as soon as he found out Emma was pregnant.

"It seems so. It's only one month into the school year and she is already pushing the limit of getting to school on time." Regina told her smiling.

"Don't worry about it too much babe. It's her senior year, just let her relax a little. She is taking almost all AP classes and even took two over the summer. Plus she interned at your office all summer long." Emma said.

Emma pulled Regina into a tight brace. "I suppose you are right dear." Regina sighed into Emma.

Moments later Brooklyn and Henry came down the stairs laughing.

"What's so funny?" Emma asked.

"Nothing" Henry said quickly.

"Oh I'm sure" Regina told them.

"Hey mom, can I go over to Isaacs after school?" Brooklyn asked hopefully.

Isaac was her boyfriend of almost a year. Regina kept a pretty tight leash on the two of them but lately she had been loosening up.

"Will his parents be home?" Regina asked.

"No, but we were just going to study."

"Then no. You can't. You know the rules dear."

"Whatever." Brooklyn said rolling her eyes.

Brooklyn grabbed her purse and her keys and started to leave.

"You need to eat Brooklyn." Her mother called after her.

"Not hungry." Brooklyn told her walking out of the house and slamming the door behind her.

"Oh the joy of teenagers." Regina said as she walked into the pantry to grab Henry his favorite cereal.

"Maybe it's PMS mom." Henry said.

Even though Regina wasn't his real mom, he always called her that. Regina and Emma may have only been married for 5 years, but they had been dating for almost 5 prior to that and Regina had always been another parent to him. Emma loved that he felt that way towards her.

Regina and Emma just looked at each other and started laughing.

"What? I was just trying to help." Henry said.

"Oh, I know dear. But I don't think she has PMS every day of the year. She is just a hormonal teenager. I could give her my credit card and tell her to go on a shopping spree and she would still find a way to be angry with me." Regina said kissing the top of Henrys head.

"Alright kid, let's get going, you don't wanna be late for school." Emma told him.

Henry finished up his cereal and grabbed his backpack and headed for the bus.

"And we are finally alone." Emma said pulling Regina into a hug and kissing her.

They kissed for a few beats and then Regina pulled away.

"Yes, but too bad we both have to go to work dear." Regina said kissing her quickly and then grabbing her own set of keys and heading for the door.

"I love you babe." Emma called out.

"I love you too dear" Regina said as she walked out the door.

* * *

Brooklyn pulled up to school to see her best friends Jordan and Belle waiting on her at their usual spot. She parked her car and got out and smiled at her friends.

She was dressed in dark wash skinny jeans paired with a white shirt and navy blue scarf along with her navy blue coat and gold heels. She was carrying her favorite pocketbook which was also gold. She definitely got her fashion sense from her mom, it just wasn't as professional as Regina's.

As she made her way up the stairs to sit with her friends she did her best to put on a smile and ignore that fact that she was currently fighting with her mom.

"Good morning" Brooklyn said.

"Morning baby!" Jordan said happily.

Jordan and Brooklyn had been best friends since they were born. Her mother's name was Kathryn and she was Regina's best friend. They grew up together always getting into trouble. Belle their other best friend, they had only met their freshman year but they all hit it off immediately.

"So are you coming this weekend?" Belle asked.

"To what?" Brooklyn asked.

"The beach party Saturday night. Just tell your mom you're staying with my me."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I'm in."

"Good morning girls." Mary Margret said as she passed them.

"Good morning Mary Margret." Brooklyn said.

Mary Margret was Emma's mom and also an English teacher at the high school. She always wanted to teach fourth grade but there hasn't been any opening positions.

"Morning Mrs. Nolan." Jordan said.

Belle mumbled her good morning and something about wanting to meet her girlfriend before the bell rang.

"How are you girls?"

"Good" They both said at the same time.

"How was your mothers this morning Brooklyn?" Mary Margret asked.

"Good I guess. Didn't see them but for three minutes. I was running late." Brooklyn said laughing.

The bell rang soon after that and Mary Margret made her way to her class and Jordan and Brooklyn made their way to their lockers.

Out of nowhere Brooklyn's boyfriend Isaac popped up and grabbed her sides.

"SHIT!" Brooklyn yelled.

She turned around to see her boyfriend laughing. She smacked him playfully on the chest.

"You scared the fuck out of me!" Brooklyn told him.

"Sorry babe, you just make it too easy."

He leaned in to give her a quick kiss and they started to walk to class.

"You coming over today?"

"Can't, mom said no. But I will be at the beach party this weekend. Probably just gonna crash at Ruby's house down there."

* * *

It was lunch time and Regina was meeting her wife for lunch at Grannys. When she walked in she found her wife sitting in their favorite booth next to a window in the back.

"Hello dear." Regina said giving her wife a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey babe. How has your morning been?" Emma asked.

"Very busy, I may have to go into work one day this weekend. I have a lot of paperwork to get done and I already have a migraine"

"I'm sorry, why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

"Emma love, did you just hear me? I have a lot of paperwork to get done. So much, I will probably have to go into work on Sunday." Regina said laughing.

"I know, I just hate that you don't feel good."

Ruby came over to take their order. She was nineteen years old and graduated last year. Ruby was one of Brooklyn's best friends and she also dated Belle.

"Hello dear, how are you?" Regina asked her

"Tired. I got up early so I could go see Belle at school before she had to go to class." Ruby explained.

"That was nice." Emma told her smiling.

"Did you see Brooklyn?" Regina asked. She was a bit worried about her daughter. She could be very hard headed and they hadn't left things very well that morning.

"No I didn't. Is everything okay?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, she isn't very happy with me right now, but when is she ever." Regina said laughing.

"So what can I get you guys to eat?" Ruby asked.

They placed their orders. They got the usual. Emma got a grilled cheese and Regina got a grilled chicken salad.

They finished eating and Emma walked Regina to her car.

"I wish we didn't have to go back to work." Emma said sadly.

"It's only four more hours and then we can both go home dear." Regina said kissing her wife on the nose.

"Be careful please?" Emma told her.

"I always am dear." Regina said.

"I love you babe."

"I love you more!" Regina said smiling as she kissed her wife goodbye and then got into her car and drove back to her office.

* * *

When Regina got back to the office she had three meetings left that day and she didn't feel like dealing with any of them. She strongly considered rescheduling all of them but knew she didn't have room to do that.

When her three o'clock rolled around she was ready to shoot herself. At least it was her last meeting of the day then she could go home. When there was a knock on the door she instructed them to come in.

"Hey babe" Emma said as she walked into the room. She had a shopping bag in her hand but Regina couldn't tell what was in it.

"Emma dear, I have a meeting and I'm waiting for Mr. French to get here." Regina told her.

"I know, but you don't have a meeting with Mr. French, you have a meeting with me." Emma told her smiling.

"Since when? I thought I had a meeting with Mr. French about him wanting to open up a second flower shop?" Regina asked.

"You thought you did. I asked him to make the meeting so I could surprise you. I had something else planned for us but then you told me you didn't feel good so I went by the store and picked you up some things."

"You didn't have to do that dear." Regina told her.

"I know, but I wanted too. If you have to be cooped up in the office for the next two hours you can at least do it laying down on the couch."

When Regina didn't move, Emma went to grab her hand to lead her to the couch.

"Come on babe you need to lie down, my dad is taking the last two hours of my shift so I can take care of you."

When Regina laid down on the couch Emma went to retrieve the shopping bag.

"I got you some Advil for your headache, its extra strength, and I got you one of those lavender aroma therapy masks that you put on your eyes when you don't feel good. I also got you your favorite kind of chocolate."

"Thank you my dear. I don't know what I did to deserve all this today but I'm glad I did it." Regina told her putting the mask on her face after taking two of the small pills.

"You didn't have to do anything Regina, I just don't like knowing you don't feel well."

* * *

When Regina and Emma got home they noticed that Brooklyn's car wasn't in the driveway.

"I'll find out where she is babe, you go lay down, I'll come get you when she gets home." Emma told her.

Regina didn't argue, she was in no mood to deal with this tonight so she went into the living room and lied down on the couch.

"Henry" Emma called out to him upstairs.

"Yeah ma?" He called back.

"Can you come down here please?"

"What's up?"

"Do you know where your sister is?" Emma asked.

"I think she went to the mall with Jordan after school. Something about needing new clothes." Henry told her.

"Of course. Henry can you go call her and ask her to come home?" Emma asked.

As soon as Henry went to get his cell phone Brooklyn walked in the door.

"Never mind H, she's home!" Emma called to him.

With that, Regina walked back into the foyer and she didn't look happy.

"Where have you been?" She asked her daughter.

"Shopping with Jordan? What's the big deal?" Brooklyn asked.

"You could have told me you were going." Regina told her.

"I tried to call, you didn't answer."

"So you took that as an invitation to just go without texting me or letting me know what you were doing?"

"I'm gonna go start dinner babe." Emma said.

Regina nodded and told her wife thank you before asking her daughter to join her in the study so they could finish talking.

"Brooklyn, I have no idea why you think you can just come and go as you please." Regina told her.

"Mom, I was out shopping. It's not like I left town or I was out getting drunk."

"That isn't the point. The point is, you are only seventeen and you still live under my roof and I am to know where you are at all times. Is that clear?" Regina said firmly.

"Crystal." Brooklyn said rolling her eyes.

"And that's another thing, you can stop with the attitude and the eye rolling shit Brooklyn, because quite frankly I'm getting tired of it."

"Okay."

Regina could already feel her headache coming back. She rubbed her pupils for a moment trying not to snap at her daughter. She knew Brooklyn didn't do anything majorly wrong, but she still broke a rule and Regina had been worried about her.

"I'm gonna need you to come in to work with me on Sunday morning, I have a lot of paperwork and filing to get done." Regina said.

"What? That's no fair! You told me when I started interning there this past summer I would never have to go in on weekends." Brooklyn said raising her voice just a little.

"And you are always suppose to tell me where you are going." Regina snapped at her starting to raise her voice as well.

"I already have plans this weekend though. Can't you punish me next weekend or something?" Brooklyn said in an aggravated tone.

"I would hardly call that a punishment Brooklyn, and no you can't come in next weekend. I need you there with me Sunday morning."

"But I was going to stay with Belle on Saturday night. So was Jordan." Brooklyn explained to her trying to fight back the attitude.

"And you can still stay dear, but you are excepted to be at my office at ten and not a second after. Understood?"

"Whatever" Brooklyn mumbled under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

"I said okay. "

"I'm sure. Now go wash up for dinner. After you need to get started on your homework."

"Alright mom."

Brooklyn went to walk out the door but before she left she turned around and faced her mom.

"Hey mom?" She asked.

"Yes dear?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." Brooklyn told her. She did feel bad for not telling her mom where she was going but she did try to call.

"It's fine dear." Regina said as she walked up to pull her daughter into an embrace.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too dear."

* * *

Emma made an oven roasted chicken for dinner with some vegetables and Henry helped her make a salad.

"Did I get Brooklyn into trouble ma?" Henry asked.

"No Henry, you didn't." Emma replied laughing.

Henry loved Brooklyn more than anything. They didn't fight much like most sibilings, they actually got along very well. Every night they would read a chapter in a book together before Henry went to bed and every Friday morning Brooklyn takes Henry to Grannys for breakfast and then takes him to school.

"Is she in trouble?" He asked.

"I don't know H, your mom can be a big softy when it comes to her." Emma said.

They both started laughing.

"When it comes to who dear?" Regina said as she appeared into the doorway.

"Brooklyn." Henry answered for her.

"Oh, can I now?" Regina said as she wrapped her arms around Emma's waist.

"I said no such thing. I have no idea what your son is talking about."

"Emma Mills, are you telling a fib my dear?"

Emma had taken Regina's last name when they got married and Regina legally adopted Henry as well so he could take her last name to.

"Me? Fib? Never." Emma said.

They all started laughing when Brooklyn came down stairs.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Apparently ma doesn't fib." Henry informed her.

"Oh whatever."

They all started laughing again.

"Brooklyn, can you set the table?" Emma asked.

"Sure."

* * *

The rest of the night went smoothly. They all sat down and ate dinner. When dinner was over, it was Henrys week to clean up the kitchen and when he was done he went upstairs to play his Xbox. Brooklyn went up stairs and did her homework and talked to Isaac. But Regina and Emma stayed downstairs and started a fire and cuddled on the couch. Regina was reading a book and Emma was just enjoying having her wife in her arms.

They sat like that for a while, every now and then Emma would lean down and kiss Regina on the top of her head.

"Are you feeling any better?" Emma asked.

Regina marked her page and then closed the book and laid it down on the table.

"I am actually. Thank you for taking such good care of my this afternoon dear." Regina told her sitting up into the blondes cuddle and nuzzling her head into the blondes neck.

"You're welcome babe. Things better with Brooklyn?" She asked.

"Yeah, she apologized for not telling me where she was today but she is still coming in on Sunday morning to help me." Regina told her.

"She can be so hard headed sometimes. I wonder who she gets that from?" Emma asked laughing.

"Must be a trait she picked up from you after you moved in."

"I'm sure it was."

They both laughed.

"It's almost midnight, I suppose we should head up to bed dear."

"Well at least tomorrow is Friday right? And since Brooklyn won't be home Saturday and Henry is staying with Nathan that night as well we will have to the house to ourselves." Emma told her kissing her.

Regina hummed into the kiss and pulled back.

"It's about time" Regina said.

They both got up and walked up stairs and got ready for bed.

They fell asleep a tangled mess of limbs.

* * *

**A/N: I really hoped you guys liked this. As far as the Swan Queen aspect of this story it will always be fluffy and sweet. Please feel free to review and follow and favorite my story. I understand that not everyone is going to like it and if you don't that is fine. Just please keep your negative comments to yourself. Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: IM SO HAPPY THAT EVERYONE LOVES THIS STORY! And sorry for the super late delay. Been a busy week. That is all!**

**P.S. If there are any grammatical errors I'm sorry, I didn't proof read. It's late here and I'm tired.**

* * *

It was Friday morning and that meant that is was time for Brooklyn and Henrys annual morning breakfast at Grannys. The two of them were more than just step siblings, they were best friends. They always told each other everything.

"So who is she?" Brooklyn asked.

"Who's who?" Henry played off.

"The girl you've been crushing on."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on H! You've been getting up earlier to take your time getting ready and you've been wearing cologne and you've been distracted by your phone way more than usual. Plus let's not forget that every time someone mentions the name Grace, you blush!" Brooklyn exclaimed.

Henry blushed the moment he heard her name.

"See!"

Before Henry could say anything Ruby trotted over to take their order.

"Hey boo, what can I get you and the handsome prince over here?"

"Hmm, I will have the apple pancakes and some bacon." Brooklyn told her best friend.

"And I want some cinnamon waffles, eggs and then some bacon." Henry added.

"Okay, coming right up." Ruby told them.

* * *

Regina had gone to work early so that left Emma alone at the house till it was time for her to go to work. She decided that since they were going to be alone tomorrow night she would do something nice for her wife.

What do to Emma thought to herself. Then it hit her, she had the perfect idea. It was going to be more than the usual romantic dinner and flowers. Emma was going to leave little sticky notes all around the house saying the things she loves about Regina. She still had about an hour before work and decided she would get started.

Emma knew she would have to get Regina out of the house for about three hours tomorrow night so that she could get everything prepared. She decided to call her mom to get her to help out.

_Emma, is everything okay? I can't talk long, I'm almost at school._

Everything is fine mom, I just need you to do me a favor.

_What is it?_

Can you take Regina shopping tomorrow around noon or maybe go see a movie? I don't know, just something. I have something planned for tomorrow night and I need her out of the house.

_Sure, I can figure something out. Your father and I have no plans. _

Thanks mom.

_Of course. But I have to go now, I'm at school and class is going to begin soon. I love you Emma._

Love you too mom!

Emma hung up the phone and went snooping around for some sticky notes. She went into Regina's office and grabbed five different colors. The pink would be for the things she loves about Regina. The blue would be some of her favorite memories they spent together. The yellow would just simply say "I love you." The green would be for all the little things that Regina does for her to keep her happy. And the purple would be for all the adventures she couldn't wait to go on with Regina.

* * *

After school Brooklyn made her way to her moms office. She interned there every day except for Thursday and the weekends.

She walked through the door to see her mom piled head deep in paper work. The next election was just around the corner and she had so much to do. Brooklyn knew her mom would win, she always does, and Regina knew that too, but that never stopped her from making sure she has the best campaign.

"Brooklyn, thank God you are here. Can you please start filing these for me. I have to have all of this paper work done by Monday." Regina told her daughter.

Brooklyn took her last period of the day and used it for her internship so she could be there an hour longer to help her mom, but Regina always told her she could just go home on Thursday, there was no use for coming in for only an hour.

"Sure mom." Brooklyn said while starting on one of the, what seemed like a thousand, stacks of papers.

"So how was school today dear?" Regina asked.

"Ehh, school is school. Nothing but 5 AP classes, lunch, and then internship."

"Do you wish you wouldn't have signed up for so many APs?"

"No it's not that, it's just that AP classes are all year long, so when second semester kicks in, my classes won't change at all. It's a little boring taking the same classes but it's worth it since I will already have some college credits going into college." Brooklyn explained.

"That's understandable dear. We haven't really talked much about what colleges you are looking at." Regina told her daughter while starting back up on her paper work.

"I don't know, I have a perfect GPA and I'm number one in the class. I could pretty much go wherever I wanted too. I just don't know if I wanna leave Storybrooke and The University of Storybrooke Maine is one the most prestige schools in the country."

"I like the idea of you still being close to home. I don't want me little girl to leave me just yet." Regina said trying not to tear up thinking about her daughter going off to college in another state… another town at that.

"You're only saying that because you want someone to file your papers for you mom." Brooklyn joked.

Regina laughed wiping the tears from her eyes before they could start to fall.

"Your right." Regina said laughing, but once she stopped the tears started to fall again.

Brooklyn rushed over to mom immediately and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Don't cry mom, I'm not going to leaving forever. Plus, USBM, is my first choice."

"I know it is, I just can't stand the thought you growing up and not needing me."

"Mom, I'm always going to need you. You're like my best friend. I honestly don't think I could move to another state. You would be coming to get my after my first few weeks."

They continued to hug for a few moments longer and then pulled away both agreeing that Brooklyn wasn't going anywhere and they both needed to get back to work.

They sat there quietly doing their work for a while and it was almost time to leave.

"So Henry has his first crush." Brooklyn told her mom.

"Who is it?" Regina asked.

"Grace."

"Jefferson's daughter?"

"Yep, and I, being the best big sister in the world, are going to get them together."

"He is thirteen Brooklyn, he doesn't need to be dating."

"And he doesn't have to go on legit dates but they can hang out, they will probably hold hands, but nothing more. I think it's sweet." Brooklyn said.

"I suppose it is. What are you going to do?"

"Well, Grace loves me, she told Mary Margret the other day when she was visiting the middle school, she wants to grow up and be just like me. And, I'm about 90 percent sure she has a crush on Henry too."

"Well I'm glad she loves you so much because when Henry and her want to go do something, you can chaperone."

"Oh come on mom! No fair."

They both laughed.

"I can't believe my babies are getting so grown." Regina said.

* * *

Over at the middle school Henry was walking with Grace to the bus.

"How was your day Grace?" Henry asked her.

"It was good. This is my favorite part though, when you walk with me to the bus." Grace answered.

Henry blushed. Today was the day, he was going to ask Grace out on a date.

"So, Grace. I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie sometime. We can go see whatever you want." He asked her.

"I would love to Henry." Grace replied.

"Well I doubt my mom lets us go by myself, so maybe my sister and her boyfriend Isaac will go with us. How about Sunday evening?" He asked.

Henry was so happy that she said yes. He had liked Grace for years and they had always been the best of friends.

"So it would be like a double date?"

"Yeah. If you don't mind."

"Sounds even better."

"Yeah" Henry paused. "It does."

* * *

Emma was sitting in her office playing darts and bored out of her mind.

"No work to get done?" David, her father, asked her.

"Nothing that is fun." Emma said laughing.

"Oh so you're leaving all the paper work for your dear old dad to do huh?" David asked her laughing.

"Well of course."

They both laughed while David picked up a set of darts of his own and started to throw them at the board.

"So you have something planned for you and Regina tomorrow or something? Mary Margret said that you needed her to occupy Regina."

"Yeah, I have a few things up my sleeve."

"Romantic dinner?"

"That and more."

"And what would that be?"

"I don't believe that would be any of your business my dear father." Emma said laughing.

"I didn't wanna know anyways." He said back jokingly.

"Okay okay, stop grilling me dad, I will tell you."

They both just stared at each other and started laughing.

"Anyways, I'm gonna stick all these sticky notes with things I love about her around the house. Everywhere she turns there will be a sticky note. And a romantic dinner."

"That sounds like a nice evening darling."

* * *

Later that evening Regina and Emma were sitting in their usual place by the fire in the living room. Regina had her book in hand and was laying in Emma's lap and Emma was watching her and enjoying in the fire peacefully. It was the moments like this that both the brunette and the blonde loved the most. When Henry and Brooklyn had gone upstairs to shower and do homework then get ready for bed and the two woman had time for just the two of them. It was hard to find time to spend together without the kids. They loved their kids more than anything, but they also loved having alone time to just cuddle and talk.

Regina was the first to break the silence after about thirty minutes of laying there. She marked her page and put her book down. She then turned into Emma's stomach and rested it there.

"So I got a very interesting phone call today dear." Regina mumbled into Emma's stomach.

"What was that?" Emma asked laughing. Regina's statement coming out into a bunch of blabber.

Regina moved her face back some but didn't remove herself from the blondes lap. It was her favorite place to be.

"I said, I got a very interesting phone call today."

"From who babe?" Emma asked.

"Your mother."

"What did she want?" Emma asked as innocently as she could. Regina was the most difficult person to surprise.

"She randomly asked if I wanted to go on a shopping trip tomorrow. She suggested we go around three. Do you know the reason for this?"

"Maybe mom just wants to spend some time with you."

"Yes, I suppose that could be it dear."

"You think I had something to do with this?" Emma asked sarcastically.

"I never said that" Regina said.

They both just sat there laughing. When things finally settled down Regina fell asleep in her wife's lap. Emma looked down at her beautiful wife who was snoozing away. Every now and then Regina would let out a soft snore. It was one of Emma's favorite noises.

Emma picked Regina up, carefully not to wake her, and carried her up the stairs to the master bedroom. She sat her carefully in bed, thankful that she already had her pajamas on. She covered her up and got into the bed with her and cuddled her wife. It was nights like this she was truly thankful for. Emma felt like she had the perfect life and perfect family.

* * *

When Emma woke up the next morning she cold and was longer cuddled to her wife. The bed was empty and just as she was getting up to go find out where we wife escaped to Regina was walking into the bedroom with a tray of breakfast and hot cocoa.

The tray had all of her favorites, eggs, bacon, and chocolate chip pancakes. There was even cinnamon on her cocoa. Emma sat up in the bed and Regina brought over the breakfast and sat it in Emma's lap.

"What is all this for babe?"

"I know I don't usually let you eat in the bedroom but I felt like you deserved breakfast in bed this morning my love." Regina responded.

"For what?"

"For carrying me to bed last night."

"You never cease to amaze me Regina."

"I do hope that's a good thing."

"It's the best thing."

When Regina and Emma made their way down stairs Henry and Brooklyn were in the kitchen eating cereal.

"So guess who has a hot date Sunday night." Brooklyn said.

"You do?" Emma asked.

"Do you and Isaac have something planned I don't know about dear?" Regina asked her daughter.

"No, it isn't me. it's Henry. He asked Grace out."

"What?" Regina asked.

"What to go kid." Emma said fist pounding him.

"Don't worry mom, Isaac and I are going with him as long as the two of you don't mind."

"It's fine with me, what about you babe." Emma said.

"I suppose that would be okay as long as someone is there to chaperone the two of you." Regina said.

"Oh come on babe, let him go have fun on his first date." Emma said pulling her wife into a hug.

Before Regina knew it Brooklyn and Henry were hugging her as well. They were having a family group hug. Regina loved when they did that.

"Go on Henry, have fun. Just be back by ten. It is a school night after all." Regina said through her squished group hug.

When everyone pulled away they went on about their business getting things ready. Regina went upstairs to get ready for shopping with Mary Margret, Henry packed his things for Nathans, Brooklyn said she was going to finish up her homework before showering and getting ready to head to Belles, and Emma went to where she stashed the sticky notes she had already started to work on and make sure that Regina hadn't found them.

The night was going to be perfect.

* * *

Later that evening Brooklyn had arrived at Belles. Jordan and Ruby were already there.

"So you guys ready to head to the beach house." Ruby asked.

"Hell yes. I've been looking forward to this all week." Jordan answered.

"And both your parents think you are staying here?" Belle asked the girls.

"Yeah." Brooklyn answered.

When they got to the beach house Isaac and Graham were already there. Graham was Jordan's boyfriend. Some other people started to show up. Tinkerbell was there along with Ella and Neal.

Belle and Ruby were somewhere making out heavily, already a drunken mess.

Brooklyn, Jordan, and Tink laid in the hammock together.

It was already almost eight o'clock and the sky was starting to get darker.

"Guys I think it's almost time for me to stop drinking. I have to be at work tomorrow at ten and if I'm the least bit late, my mom will kill me." Brooklyn said slurring her words.

The party had only been going on for about an hour but mostly everyone there was already drunk.

"You can't stop now. You won't be late. We will get you there." Tink encouraged.

"Yeah, come on. Don't be a party pooper." Jordan chimed in.

"Just give me another drink." Brooklyn said almost falling out of the hammock.

Isaac made his way over to his girlfriend. Well look here, three hot ladies all drunken up.

"Oh shut it you dickwad. You're just as drunk as the rest of us." Tink slurred out.

"Are you staying here tonight babe?" Brooklyn asked.

"Someone has to make sure you get up in the morning and it surely won't be these too."

Everyone just laughed and then before they knew it they were all on the ground.

"Damn that hurt." Tink said laughing.

Brooklyn got up and poured them all a shot. She held up her glass and said "Well, here is to falling out of hammocks drunkingly." She said laughing.

They all held up their shots and clanked them together and downed them at the same time.

"It's getting dark we should probably go inside." Jordan suggested.

When they got inside everyone was dancing and having a good time.

"I'm so not going into work tomorrow" Brooklyn stated as she was dancing with her best friends.

Emma was busy setting up all of the sticky notes and getting dinner ready. She wanted tonight to be perfect. Regina may suspect she has something up her sleeve but she will never be able to guess what.

Emma loved her wife so much and couldn't wait for her to see the evening she had planned.

* * *

**So I know this chapter is a little shorter than the others but I didn't want to start Regina and Emma's romantic night and end up leaving you hanging. So the next chapter will definitely be as long as the first if not longer. I hope you guys enjoyed. **


End file.
